LOVE
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Izzie has a startling realization about love. Mostly Izzie centric. Gizzie, Lexzie, Alex, Izzie, George, Izzie


-1Author's Note: This one shot is placed a year in the future.

The last place Izzie wanted to be is mingling at the hospital's annual mixer. It was ridiculous that she was required to be there. She wasn't an intern, she wasn't an attending. There really was no need for her presence. Expect Richard Webber had issued orders that all residents must attend.

Grabbing a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter, Izzie lifted the flute to her lips. She gulped the bubbly liquid, scanning the crowded room with anxious dark eyes. Meredith was chatting with Cristina, her arms flailing around as she gestured toward the corner where Derek stood, a bored look on his face, listening to the endless chatter of an intern, one Izzie knew to be his youngest sister. Mark had cornered some unsuspecting blonde intern. Izzie toyed with warning the girl, then decided against it when she spotted George entering the reception hall.

Finally, she thought. She set the now empty champagne flute down on a nearby table. Smoothing her hands down the front of her red dress she started toward him. Half way there she stopped. A nervous looking Lexie had stepped up next to George, threading her arm through his, as though she had the right. Which, Izzie thought grudgingly, she did. Shortly after moving in together, George and Lexie had fallen in love. That had been almost a year ago. The nerves that had Lexie clinging to George had nothing to do with being a new couple and everything to do with the ring on her finger. An engagement ring. Rumor had it the ring had belonged to George's great grand mother

Muttering a curse under her breath, Izzie dropped into the first empty seat she could find. All around her people had fallen love. Meredith and Derek had found some way to make their quirky relationship work. Cristina had a bizarre 'thing' going with Dr. Hahn, a relationship Izzie wasn't about to question. Callie had moved on with a new attending, and George had Lexie.

"This seat taken?"

Izzie looked up. Alex stood above her. Like the rest of the people milling about he had dressed for the occasion in a crisp black slacks and a dark blue, long sleeved button down shirt that brought out gold flecks in his hazel eyes. "Go ahead," she replied, her tone flat. He had already pulled the chair out before she answered.

"Any word on how long we have to stay?" Alex whispered in her ear. Izzie shook her head, golden curls dancing across her bare shoulders. "Damn. I was hoping it was going to be one of those show your face then leave kind of things. No such luck, huh?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're suppose to mingle with the babies," Izzie crinkled her nose. They had once been the babies. Two years changed them, though, molding them into mature, razor tongued surgeons.

"I think there are enough minglers." Alex snorted. Izzie agreed. Most of the hospital was here. There was no need for her to stay. Or Alex really. Yet, the sharp look they received from Richard Webber said they had to. It was almost as though the older man knew that they were talking about escape.

Her lips fell into a frown when she spotted George and Lexie dancing. They looked so perfect together. Slender Lexie in her lavender spaghetti strapped dress, her dark hair done up in a sleek French twist. George in his dark grey suit. "I'm sorry," she apologized when she realized Alex had asked her something.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," Alex chuckled. Izzie's eyes widen in surprise. She had never danced with Alex, didn't even know if he could dance. She almost laughed. She had seen him naked, had his body inside her's, and she didn't know if he could dance. "I promise not to step on your toe's."

"Okay," Izzie found herself agreeing. She placed her hand in Alex's, letting him lead her out onto the floor. She tried to keep her focus on Alex. She couldn't though, not with George and Lexie swaying less than a foot away. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. It wasn't because of any lingering feelings she had, or jealousy. Okay, maybe she was a little jealous. Not because it was George and Lexie. She was equally jealous of Meredith and Derek, who had said their I do's earlier that month. She was even jealous of Cristina and Dr. Hahn. She was jealous because they had all found the one thing she wanted most in life: someone to love.

"Screw Webber, let's get out of here," Alex murmured in her ear. She nodded. She should have been surprised when Alex kept a hold of her hand, leading her toward a door that was marked exit. They both laugh when they realize it was roof access only. They laughed harder when they realized they were locked out. "Want me to knock? Get someone's attention?"

"Not yet." Izzie started to untangle her hand from his, then decided against it. She loved the way their fingers were entwined, the way he kept squeezing her hand every so often, as though to reassure her that she wasn't alone. Walking a few feet from the door, Izzie realized they were on the outdoor patio that connected the hospital's reception hall and the cafeteria. Behind them Seattle Grace rose, a steel and glass monstrosity against the sky, but behind them stretched an expanse of navy sky dotted with sparkling stars. "Wow," she said softly. "Talk about beautiful."

"Yeah. Very beautiful." Alex murmured next to her. Izzie smiled faintly, a jest about him being a closet romantic on the tip of her tongue. When she turned to tease him she found he wasn't looking at the stars at all, but rather her. She frowned slightly, unsure how she felt about the longing in his eyes. She looked away. It doesn't do any good. All around her thoughts of Alex and their past loomed. White frosted cupcakes with sprinkles. Off handed comments about how it was her he wanted, not her body. Nights of slow love making, him whispering sweet words in her ear. Words of comfort when she lost Denny. Understanding when she chose George. Acceptance of who she was, no matter the circumstances.

Her eyes widen. Alex loved her. He had never said the words, but he had told her in a hundred other ways. How could she not have seen it before now? You didn't want to, she thought. She had associated love with safety. There was nothing safe about Alex. It was like he brought out this wild, uncontrollable influx of emotions. Nothing with Alex was predictable. Wasn't that what love was though? Unpredictable? "Alex?" She turned to look at him again, her heart pounding.

"Yeah?" He was staring up at the sky, his handsome face profiled in the moonlight. Warm longing seeped through her veins, pumping adrenaline throughout her body. She had been blind for so long, unable to see what was right in front of her. The blinders were gone though. She could see exactly what was in front of her. Alex. Love. Love for Alex. She laughed. She couldn't help it. The giggle burst from her in an uncontrollable gush. "Izzie? Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine." Izzie gasped. She clutched his forearms, her heart pounding. "Alex…" This was harder than she thought. It was too new for her to be comfortable saying it. Yet she must. It had to be said. "I love you," she blurted out.

Alex stared at her, his face frozen in a mask of disbelief. She didn't blame him. She had been a fool for so long. First Denny. Then George. No longer though. Whatever it was that had stopped her from seeing her true feelings before was gone. "I know. It sounds crazy, but it's true. I think it's always been there. I was just to blind to see it. I see it now though. I love you, Alex. I love you more than I have ever thought about loving someone. And I'm okay with you not loving me back. Oh my God. That's true. I'm okay if you don't love me because I love you enough to want you to be happy!" She burst into laughter again. This is what love felt like. She loved him enough to not want to consume him. She loved him enough to let him go. She loved him. "I…" Before she could say anymore he cuts her off with a kiss. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips against her's. They had kissed a hundred times, none of them had been like this though. Every ounce of emotion they felt was poured into that kiss, giving it a life of it's own. Their life.

"I love you too," Alex breathed against her mouth before capturing her lips once more.


End file.
